The Comparison of AMD Treatments Trial (CATT) is a multi-center, randomized clinical trial investigating the treatment of neovascular AMD with Lucentis and Avastin. The primary objective of the activities proposed in this fundus Photograph Reading Center (FPRC) application is to provide support to the CATT. This support includes A) the evaluation of follow-up visit fundus photographs to assess the changes in the choroidal neovascularization and the changes in retinal vessel diameters following both treatments; and B) assessment of the correlation of these findings with the findings of the CATT OCT Reading Center. This continuation grant proposal has two Specific Aims: Aim 1, to complete in all participants the two-year follow up of the original CATT grant application. Because enrolment of patients in the CATT trial was delayed, the period needed to complete the two year follow up must be extended beyond the time period proposed in the original plan. Aim 2, to perform an observational study for an additional 3-year follow up to investigate the long term effects of the study medications. Throughout the proposed studies the FPRC will provide reliable, timely, reproducible, and systematic grading of submitted color photographs and angiographic image materials for CATT. These activities will be similar to those provided in the first years of the CATT study. The FPRC will also continue to implement study specific materials and methods for reader, photographer, clinic coordinator, and ophthalmologist certification and training. FPRC activities will also support study goals as an image resource for recruitment, Study Group meetings, presentations and publications. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the leading cause of blindness in the United States and most western countries. These studies of the relative effectiveness and safety of the two drugs under study will determine how patients with neovascular (wet) AMD are treated in the future.